Canadian Slayer Tour 2007
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Buffy and Willow venture to Canada to find new Slayers.
1. Backstage Buffy

**Title**: Backstage Buffy

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Buffy and Willow venture to Canada to find a new Slayer.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither series, I'm just having some unprofitable fun.

**Spoilers**: Set during episode 1.1 "Oliver's Dream" for Slings & Arrows and post "Chosen" for BtVS.

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe that she had let Willow talk her into seeing this play. Not that she hated the theatre or Shakespeare in particular, but really, "Midsummer Night's Dream"? They should be tracking down the new Slayer. That was the reason they were in Canada, after all. They had just been to New Brunswick and found a Slayer, whom they had sent to Cleveland for training. Now they were in New Burbage, Ontario, to find another.

However, Willow had insisted they see the play while they were there. Besides, she said, the Slayer must be in the company since the little locator dot had been in the theatre where the sign said rehearsals were in progress when Buffy and Willow had arrived. It was opening night, and why ruin that with the news of being a Slayer? Willow said it was probably the young lady's dream and why mess that up with duty to the world? Buffy reluctantly agreed.

"That was a good production of the Dream," Willow said when the show was over.

"How can you say that? I couldn't hear Titania when she had her back to the audience," Buffy complained.

"I didn't say great, but good. It was very pretty and predictable," Willow explained as they found their way downstairs to find the Slayer.

The red headed Puck walked by arm in arm with one of the Fairies. From the way they were conversing, and the tone the red head was using, she seemed to be trying help the younger woman but was managing to be condescending instead.

When they had passed, Buffy looked at Willow and laughed.

"What a witch!" Willow exclaimed.

"Willow! That's an insult to your fellow Wiccas," Buffy teased.

"You're right. I meant to say she was a Bitch with a capital B," Willow replied. "I certainly hope she's not the one we are looking for."

"I'll second that," Buffy agreed. "So let's go find somewhere where you can do another locator spell and find her."

"Sure. In here, " Willow said, leading them into an empty dressing room.

-x-


	2. The Da Vinci Slayer

**Title**: The Da Vinci Slayer

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Buffy and Willow continue their Canada Slayer hunt, this time in Vancouver.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither series, I'm just having some unprofitable fun.

**Spoilers**: Set post "Chosen" for BtVS and generally for Da Vinci's Inquest.

* * *

Willow and Buffy were in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada looking for yet another new Slayer. The map had directed them to a nice house in a nice neighborhood. They were just watching to see who might be the Slayer and how best to approach her.

Soon, a teenage girl came out of the house and started walking down the sidewalk. She was tall and thin with long straight medium reddish-brown hair. She seemed to smile with her whole being when she met up with a boy in car.

"Hey Gabby," the boy called. "Want a ride?"

"Sure, Keith," the girl said as she climbed in. Then they took off.

"So her name is Gabby," Willow said as the car moved off.

"So what now?" Buffy asked.

"We can either wait here, or see some sights, or try to find out who this Gabby is?" Willow suggested.

"I say we try to find out who she is, but we have to be discreet," Buffy said.

After an afternoon of sleuthing, Buffy and Willow had discovered that Gabby was Gabriella Da Vinci. She was the daughter of Vancouver Coroner Dominic Da Vinci and Pathologist Dr. Patricia Da Vinci, who were divorced but both very involved in her life.

What was it about Slayers coming from broken homes? Buffy wondered.

Apparently, Gabby was also a gifted artist; but there wasn't much that would indicate her Slayer-ness. She hadn't had any injuries that would have suddenly healed or had a rapid gain in abilities in gym class. She was a decent student at the high school and popular with the boys. Buffy was beginning to have her doubts about Gabriella Da Vinci being a Slayer, but Willow was adamant about the locator spell being right, so Buffy had made plans to go by the school and see if she could find a temporary job as Guidance Counselor and then find away to talk to her. But that was for tomorrow.

For the rest of the evening, Willow and Buffy were going to go see the sights at Stanley Park.

-x-


	3. Suspicious Slayer

**Title**: Suspicious Slayer

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Buffy and Willow take the Slayer finding trip back to the States.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither series, I'm just having some unprofitable fun.

**Spoilers**: Set post "Chosen" for BtVS and post-movie for "Suspicous River".

* * *

"Hey Buffy, did you read this?" Willow asked at breakfast.

"No. Why would I be interested in 'Hotel Receptionist Nearly Killed'?" Buffy replied.

"Because according to this, Leila Murray was beaten, gang raped and had her throat slashed before she managed to escape from a remote house in the woods and cross a river to get to safety," Willow said, thoughtfully.

"So..." Buffy encouraged her to continue.

"So, maybe she is a Slayer. From the sound of it, Ms. Murray should have been dead long before she crossed that frigid river. I'm thinking maybe some Slayer healing started and she was able to make it to safety. Sounds like your brand of strong."

"Could be. Maybe we should check it out," Buffy gave in. "Where is she?"

"It says she's in a little town called Suspicious River. I looked it up on the map, and it's a couple hundred miles away. We should make it there by this afternoon."

They made good time and were in Suspicious River by two in the afternoon. They found a cheap motel, then checked in and settled in. When they went to investigate, they found out that Ms. Murray had worked at that very hotel. The current receptionist, Millie, was more than willing to talk to them.

She eagerly told Buffy and Willow about how Leila had prostituted herself to the customers and then gotten duped into going away with one of them. Leila had then been gang raped, and one of the gang had cut her throat and left the room. Then one of the other men came in to help her escape the house. Finally, she had raced through the woods to the river.

"That's where I found her," Millie said solemnly, "in the river, and helped her to shore. I've never seen anything like it. She should have died, with losing all that blood and with her throat slit that much. But she was standing there telling me not to look at the other bank because there was nothing there. Leila is the strongest woman I've ever met."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Willow asked. Millie looked like she wanted to interrupt, but Willow quickly continued. "We represent a school for strong girls and would love to offer her a position, if she wants it."

"Well, in that case," Millie said as she wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Buffy. "Here. I think she's home from the hospital now."

"Thank you," Willow said as she followed Buffy from the lobby. It looked like they may have found the most courageous of new Slayers.

-x-


End file.
